Liberty City Police Department (HD Universe)
For the LCPD in the GTA III Era, see LCPD in GTA III Era. For information about how the LCPD pursue the player, see Wanted Level in GTA IV and Wanted Level in GTA Chinatown Wars. '' The '''Liberty City Police Department' (LCPD) is the Police Department for Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto : Chinatown Wars. The LCPD is based on the New York Police Department (NYPD). Overview The Liberty City Police Department is around 40,000 Police Officers strong, with many different roles, most notably on beat patrol all throughout Liberty City. They reign in a "complete operational" status over Liberty City, meaning they are the single Law Enforcement Organization in the whole city, besides for the FIB and the NOOSE. The LCPD is then organized into different divisions. They include HighWay Patrol Units, Tactical Response Units from NOOSE Tactical Response Units, Aviation Units, plain clothes Police Officers from the Anti-Crime Department and the Harbour Units. The Aviation Unit of the LCPD (formed in 2001) has a fleet of helicopters (consisting of Maverick helicopters) which are on constant patrol. Aviation assistance can be summoned from one of the four Police Stations with aviation facilities. The Police Mavericks can be seen often in the skies of Liberty City, most often patrolling with NOOSE Annihilators above major bridges such as the Hickey Bridge and East Borough Bridge. The LCPD is otherwise underfunded, unable to afford specialized Pursuit Vehicles. They often injure or kill the very citizens they are assigned to "protect and serve" - many Police Cars accidentally hit and/or kill civilians while chasing the player. .]] The LCPD is known for its very aggressive techniques in pursuing crime, most notably, saturating an affected area of high crime rate with dozens of Police Officers and Patrol Cars. They take the famous NYPD rationale of having a large Police presence ensuring prevention and quick response. In times of emergency they respond appropriately, and pour all available resources into stopping or containing an incident. The LCPD (along with the NOOSE and the FIB) become extremely aggressive when the player is wanted, and continue to shoot at the player even after the protagonist has died and "grayed out". While chasing criminals, the player or occasionally whilst driving, Police Vehicles hit civilians. LCPD Officers are sometimes seen writing tickets (as noticed around Middle Park and in Highway Patrol duties on the various bridges where they await speeders). Police Officers on foot patrol are sometimes seen chasing and apprehending criminals, which after they are caught, a Police Car is contacted to take the criminal away for processing. The LCPD is also on an active recruiting campaign, with "Join The LCPD" posters and billboards at select locations throughout the city, and adorning the front of the LCPD The Triangle/Star Junction Sub-Station, (which is in front of a Liberty City Services Booth). They also appear in the streets if the player dials 911 to summon a Police Car with two Police Officers inside. The front passenger will check around for any incidents. If a criminal attacks a Police Officer, two Police Officers wielding pistols will pursue the criminal and catch him at gunpoint. If there aren't any criminals around, they will get back inside their Police Vehicle and leave or in case of Police Officers on foot patrol, they will continue walking. Unlike civilians, who report crimes via the telephone, a lengthy process, Police sightings are reported immediately. Further crime, attacking a Police Officer, and evading arrest will increase the player's wanted level. At two stars, Police Cars are sent to the area and the front passengers of the Police Cars will wield ShotGuns. At three stars, NOOSE Vehicles are deployed, as well as a Police Maverick with two LCPD riflemen with M4A1s and a LCPD Pilot, the front passengers of the NOOSE Vehicles will also wield ShotGuns. At four stars, instead of LCPD Officers in the Police Maverick, it is deployed with two NOOSE riflemen with M4A1s and a NOOSE Pilot as well as NOOSE Enforcers with four Tactical Response Unit Officers with body armors and equipped with M4A1s, SMGs, ShotGuns and Glock 17. At five and six stars, two NOOSE Annihilators are deployed with two NOOSE riflemen with M4A1s and a NOOSE Pilot in it as well as FIB Buffaloes, complete with four FIB Agents in body armor and equipped with M4A1s, SMGs, ShotGuns and Glock 17. At five and six stars, the LCPD, the NOOSE and the FIB will start to shoot by their cars. LCPD Officers are authorized to commandeer civilian vehicles to continue chasing a suspect or respond to an emergency, often stating it as "Official Police Business" to the driver as they pull them out of the car. Structure Senior Management Police Commissioner * Mitt Fitzsimmons Deputy Police Commissioner * Francis McReary (Deceased under player's choice) Sergeant * Michael Amarello (Unknown Rank, most likely Sergeant) Rank Structure *Chief Of Department *Bureau Chief *Assistant Chief *Deputy Chief *Inspector *Deputy Inspector *Captain *Lieutenant *Sergeant *Detective *Police Officer Police Stations Liberty City The Liberty City Police Department is large and organized, possessing 16 Police Stations throughout Liberty City. *'Broker' **Hove Beach **South Slopes *'Dukes' **East Island City **Francis International Airport *'Bohan' **Fortside **Northern Gardens *'Algonquin' **Suffolk **Lower Easton (HeadQuarters) **The Triangle/Star Junction **Westminster **Middle Park East **Varsity Heights **East Holland *'Alderney', although independent from Liberty City, it shares their Police Force, the only difference being the uniform. **Acter Industrial Park **Acter **Leftwood Equipment Vehicles In GTA IV, LCPD Officers on the streets commonly drive two variants of Police Cars : The Police Patrol and the Police Cruiser, which serve as their primary pursuit vehicle of choice when the player reaches a 1-3 stars wanted level, and will continue to appear in conjunction with NOOSE and FIB Forces in a 4 stars wanted level or higher. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the LCPD is only equipped with the Police Patrol (although game art of both the Police Patrol and Police Cruiser are still used when the player is Busted), and only appears up to a 4 stars wanted level (alongside NOOSE Enforcers), as the FIB takes over at 5 stars. The LCPD also extends their authority in the air in GTA IV with the use of Police Mavericks, which commonly patrol the sky even when the player does not have a wanted level. Police Maverick will occasionally join a 1 or 2-star wanted level when they happen to be within close proximity of the player, but the helicopter is certain to appear only when the player has a 3 stars wanted level with LCPD riflemen armed with M4A1s and a LCPD Pilot; the NOOSE's Annihilator takes over from 4-6 stars onwards with NOOSE riflemen armed with M4A1s and a NOOSE Pilot. At sea, the LCPD is equipped with Predator boats, which only appear when the player is wanted at any level. The boats carry a Police Pilot with two more Police Officers armed with M4A1s at the back, opening fire at the player. The Ballad Of Gay Tony also includes two more LCPD Vehicles, the Police Buffalo (named "Police Cruiser" in- game) and the Police Bike, a police motorcycle. Both vehicles are not used by LCPD Officers, and are only available in The Ballad of Gay Tony multiplayer. A third police vehicle, the Police Stinger, does not bear the LCPD's signature blue-and-white livery, but does bear the LCPD's logo. The Police Stinger is also not used by LCPD Officers. Weapons and other portable equipment Police Officers carry a range of equipment. As a weapon of defense, an ASP extendible baton is in place on the Police Officers' utility belts but Police Officers do not utilize the weapon at all. The baton is reinstated in the GTA : Chinatown Wars' rendition of the LCPD. The standard issue Police firearm is the Glock 22 .40 S&W caliber pistol. This is used when making arrests, pursuing suspects and self defense. If a Police Officer is disarmed, they will resort to using their fists to defend themselves. If some Police Officers are patrolling in a Police Cruiser or a Police Patrol (A Police Vehicle have always two Police Officers in it), and the suspect has a two star wanted level or more, the front passengers will carry Ithaca 37, 12 Gauge Pump Action ShotGuns. Police Officers guarding at places of high security such as The Statue Of Happiness, Civilization Committee HeadQuarters and the Rotterdam Tower will carry M4A1 Carbine Assault Rifles, which are a good deterrent of terrorist activity and crime. When the suspect has a five star wanted level or more, Police Officers will attempt to shoot the player with PSG-1 Sniper Rifles from rooftops, specifically those in Chinatown and The Exchange. The Police Officers also carry personal radios in order to report crimes and call for assistance - they can sometimes be seen talking into them while patrolling, as can Security Guards. Uniforms The uniforms of the LCPD resemble that of the famous New York Police Department (NYPD). Depending on the in-game weather, the Police Officers may be wearing different uniforms, such as a raincoat marked "LCPD" and a white hat cover. Police Officers' uniforms are generally navy blue with black buttons and navy blue shoes. Police Officers can wear either a long sleeve, short sleeve, or short sleeve with a long sleeve black under shirt. Police Officers also wear a navy blue Police Hat and have the choice of wearing ties and either leather or normal Police jackets. The Police Officers' tie clips have "LCPD" engraved in the middle. Police Officers who wear sky blue shirts, as opposed to navy blue shirts, are Traffic Enforcement Police Officers, as seen by the different badge and patch on the Police Officers with sky blue shirts. Despite the fact the game classifies them as Traffic Enforcement Police Officers, they do not perform the usual duties of Traffic Enforcement Police Officers, such as issuing citations. Traffic Enforcement Police Officers, unlike their real-life counterparts, are armed. Alderney Police wear different uniforms than the Liberty City Police Department. Alderney's Police Uniforms bear resemblance to those of the New Jersey State Police (NJSP). However, their stations bear the LCPD's logo, as do their vehicles. Website The in-game Internet features an official LCPD WebSite which can be found at www.LibertyCityPolice.com. The WebSite features a secret link at the bottom of the page to the criminal database, which contains profiles for all characters in the game. The LCPD also set up a sting site known as LittleLacySurprisePageAnt.com used to catch people attempting to access child pornography. If the website is interfaced, the player will immediately receive a five star wanted level after leaving the Internet Cafe or logging off the computer. Logo When looking closely at the LCPD's logo it can clearly be noticed that the LCPD are known for Police Brutality. In the middle of the logo, two Police Officers are shown with batons dragging a man on the floor. Below this the scales of justice are weighing a coffee cup and a doughnut. Alderney Police bear a State Police logo on their shoulder pads, the same as NJSP, although the Police Stations bear the LCPD's logo, as do their vehicles. Trivia * On the Rockstar Games Social Club website, players can find the "LCPD Blotter", which lists statistics about crimes committed by GTA IV players as a whole. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the LCPD patrol in Alderney. However, Alderney is a separate state from Liberty City. The only difference between the Liberty City police and Alderney Police is the uniform and sometimes, the accent of the officers. Also, the Alderney Police Officers are more serious and less likely to say goofy things and even annouce them selves as State Troopers to the player. * Killing one Police Officer by running them down with a vehicle will gain the player a one star wanted level instead of three because it is considered an "accidental kill". Running over two or more at the same time will gain three stars. * There is an occasional glitch where if the player hits a Police Vehicle at very high speeds, the player will not gain a wanted star for an unknown reason. The occupants of the Police Vehicle will simply ignore the fact the player hits them. * The LCPD seems to have a very low and lethal tolerance for pedophiles, indicated when the player accesses LittleLacySurprisePageant.com. * At higher wanted levels (five and six stars), the LCPD seem to begin disappearing as more FIB Agents and NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers begin to show up. This may indicate that the LCPD are too afraid of death to take on the player, or simply are handing over the chase to the better prepared and more capable law enforcement agencies. * When the player has a three star wanted level, the officer talking through the tannoy of the police helicopter often shouts "This is the L'PC'D !", when in fact it should be L'''CP'D''. This could indicate that the helicopter Pilots care less about shouting LCPD to the player than normal Police Officers. * At the LCPD Station in East Holland, if the player enters the parking lot in the back and ascends the stairs up to the helipad, he/she can find three Police Officers surrounding a person lying down on the floor, this person is possibly a drug addict. * On the beach in the northwestern corner of Bohan, the player can sometimes find one lone Police Officer standing next to a body. * GTA IV is unique for letting the player be able to shoot the gun off an enemy without killing the enemy. When a Police Officer's pistol is shot off, the Police Officer will flee. When any other weapons a Police Officer is wielding is shot off, he will pull out a pistol. This also applies to the FIB and NOOSE. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Police Officers are more aggressive, doing drive-bys at 4 stars instead of 5 stars and wielding more powerful weaponry such as Assault SMGs and Automatic Shotguns. Officers also wield Advanced MGs from helicopters. * A Liberty City Police Department Twitter Page can be found at. It includes fictitious crimes from throughout the city sort of like a Police Scanner. * Though there are only male Police Officers present in GTA IV, originally there were female Police Officers as well, as seen in the first trailer. * When at a 2 star Wanted Level, less fat Police Officers will chase the player with either Pistols or their standard shotgun. This is probably to make on-foot chases tougher. * If you are in water with at least a 3 star wanted level, 2 Police Officers armed with Carbine Rifles will fire of the back off a Police Boat. * You can easily steal a Police Patrol or Police Cruiser from behind the Westminster, Algonquin, station. Beside the police station, there is a walled in alley which leads to the back of the station. There will always be either a Police Cruiser or Police Patrol parked back there. It is locked, but no alarm will sound when Niko breaks the window to steal the car, and no police officers will see you steal the car, so you won't get a wanted level. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, there is an LCPD motorcycle, but the Police never use it. * Outside some LCPD Stations, you can find a sign asking you to join the LCPD. It has a phone number on it saying 555-RECRUIT. You can phone it but nothing will happen. * The radios which the Police Officers carry along with them are unlimited, they will drop it to the ground whenever they are done using it, but they will use another one if they need it again. The radios dropped by the Police Officers can be picked up by the player and they can be thrown as objects. Should a Police Officer contact or receive command through their radios for more than one time while on the same spot, the radios dropped by the Police Officer will end up flooding the ground. * In GTA IV, whenever NPCs are arrested and escorted to a police vehicle (Police Cruiser or Police Patrol), the Police Officers in the police vehicle will usually drive the NPC Criminal around the road without even making effort to transport them to a Police Station and usually after a few spins around the road, the criminal will eventually get off the Police Vehicle without even being treated as resisting arrest. * In GTA IV, players can get NPC drivers arrested by a nearby Police Officer by attacking the NPCs' vehicles with their fist or a melee weapon (doing this does not gives the player any wanted level), causing the NPC drivers to get out of their vehicle, and attack the player which will cause the nearby Police Officers to take action against the NPC without having the player to retaliate the NPC. Players are advised to get near to the nearest Police Vehicle and/or Police Officer while being attacked by the NPC (note that not all NPCs retaliate). * The LCPD HeadQuarters in Lower Easton is conveniently located across from a Rusty Brown's donut shop (police officers are often stereotyped as having a love for donuts), though this may just be a coincidence. * If the player goes to Silicon Street in Varsity Heights, Algonquin (the street one block south of the major street with a Burger Shot and a bridge leading to Alderney) with five stars, he will find Police Officers on the roof shooting with PSG-1s. * In one of the loading screens for GTA IV, two LCPD Officers are seen. One of them is carrying a SPAS-12 with a folded stock and the other is carrying an MP5A3. Neither of these two weapons are available for the player to use in the actual game but a variant of the MP5A3 called the MP-10 is available. The MP5 was seen being wielded by Niko in screenshots before the game was released but was cut. * If the player is chased by LCPD Officers near the safehouse, sometimes the Police Officers will get in to the player's car. * Sometimes, if the player attains a 1-star wanted level in front of a Police Officer, he might say "Out comes Rosco", this is a reference to The Dukes Of Hazzard, in which one of the County Sheriffs there is named Rosco. * Sometimes the player may hear an argument between the helicopter pilot and one of the two riflemen in GTA IV. This is an exact example of one of their many conversations. - "Hey, this is the LPCD !" '' ''- "It's the LCPD, you damned idiot." ''- "Hey, don't be gettin' in my face now!"'' ''- "Shut up and shoot this fucking murderer."'' ''- "You ain't my boss."'' ''- "I said shoot the fucking gun!"'' ''- "You should lose your edge."'' ''- "Hey, not everyone ca... Oh shit, is this thing on?!"'' ''- "You didn't hear anything, people."'' This may be a reference to the LCPD's carelessness and inexperience with helicopters. *If the player gets a 3 star wanted level, they will soon be persued by Police Maverick helicopters. However, if the player gets a wanted level of 2 stars or 1 star and a helicopter of any sort is flying by, (such as Annihilator gunships or regular Mavericks) they will follow them. The helicopters will not appear on the radar, will only have one occupant and will never shoot at the player. They will only shout taunts. *In an ArtWork (see above) of some LCPD Officers, one Police Officer is firing a Desert Eagle, and another one is holding a pistol that resembles the Beretta M9. This is inaccurate, as the Desert Eagle is never used by the LCPD, and the Beretta M9 is not seen in the game. This possibly means that the Desert Eagle might have originally been used by the Police, and that the Beretta M9 might have originally been in the game. *Despite yelling numerous warnings at civilians while chasing the player, the police seem to have no regard for human life, going so far as running down pedestrians in an attempt to catch the player. This is quite amusing, as they don't even slow down. Near the end of a chase, the front of a police car may be stained with the blood of innocent pedestrians. Category:Police Departments Category:Liberty City in GTA IV